Failure to Respond Will Lead to Love
by Risronish
Summary: Michael is having troubles with his computer and it turns out to be the virus that resembles someone he's tried to forget.


Failure to Respond Will Lead to Love

Mavin fanfiction

Prompt: AU where Gavin is a computer virus/corrupted and keeps fucking around with Michael's work. (For remember-the-mole)

Warnings: Language, Violence

Rating: T

"What the FUCK?" The auburn man yelled, noticing his computer lag up. Again. "THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME TODAY!" He screamed again.

Everyone around him just looked at him. "Michael calm down, just go get Gus." Geoff told him, trying to ignore Michael's extremely loud rage.

"I don't NEED Gus. I can FIX THIS." He insisted, restarting his computer again, waiting for it to boot up.

The thing was, it didn't boot up slow, and it actually did it a little faster than normal, and viruses were supposed to slow computers down right? Apparently not. When the computer screen louder, Notepad was open, which was strange because 1. Michael just restarted the computer and 2. He never used Notepad. Written on it were normal words, which he hadn't written himself, and they sent chills down Michael's spine for some reason.

"You're so cute when you're mad Mi-cool." It read.

Was this a trick played by his workmates? Or was it the virus? And how did it know his name? It was starting to scare him.

But nevertheless, he typed back. "Who are you?" He typed.

"Why, I'm a computer virus, obviously. Silly doughnut." What was this 'virus' playing at?

"Okay. Do you have a name?" He asked it, maybe if it was a hacker he could go off that, of course he knew how dumb the plan was, but maybe it would work.

"My name is Gavin Free. Don't think about trying to find me. Because you already have. I'm on your computer, I'm not a person." 'Gavin' typed out.

Michael couldn't believe this now. A computer can't do this on its own; a virus didn't have a real 'name' it HAD to be a person. "Prove you're not a person." He dared.

"Sure thing." And with that, an image appeared on the screen. It looked like a person, but... Kind of pixel...ish, not like it was made out of pixels, but like parts of it were. "Happy love?" Gavin questioned, this time not through typing, but an actually voice, it had a computer tint to it, and an annoying accent. God was he glad he had his headphones on though.

He had to admit, the virus was kind of cute, in a… morbid way. No, that's weird Michael. His mind told him. "Yea." He spoke, he soon realized he hadn't typed that and when he went to do that Gavin stopped him.

"I can hear you." He spoke.

"Oh. Okay. Why won't you leave my computer alone?" He asked, probably seeming insane to his fellow workers who just looked over to him with strange looks on their face.

"Because it's fun to mess with you Micool. I think I should mess with you 24-7." Gavin teased, laughing.

Michael didn't know what messing with him 24-7 meant, if Gavin wasn't human, but he didn't like that idea. "No, I'm okay. Besides. You're only a virus, a petite excuse for a troll. Your fake, artificial, you can't reach me out in the real world." Michael spat, his tone cold as he spoke with Gavin.

Gavin had a hurt expression on, well, a hurt expression on one side of his face, the other stayed with its wide-eyed insane look. "Oh yea? You think you can treat me like this because I'm not there with you? You're wrong. I'm not fake. I can mess with you as much and wherever I want. You've made a huge mistake in angering me Michael Jones." Gavin sneered, and his computer malfunctioned. His headphones stopped taking in sound, so everyone could now here the horrible sounds that came from his computer. "You should be _very_ afraid Michael Jones. I can destroy everything you've ever had. Your love, your work, everything." Gavin spoke again, his words like ice.

The others looked at Michael's computer, and Michael's horrified expression. "Michael?" Ray questioned, turning around completely to see Gavin on the screen. "What kind of freak virus is that?" He questioned, backing away in his seat a bit.

Michael was at a loss for words, he was absolutely horrified, and the words Gavin spoke seemed so true. And not knowing how things were going to be from now on scared him the most. Destroy my love? Did Gavin mean… Lindsey? He questioned his conscious. The computer seemed to calm down a bit, but then his phone jittered in his pocket and when he took it out, Gavin was there now.

"See Michael? I can follow you everywhere there is an electrical device." Gavin spoke, switching between being on the computer and phone multiple times to make his point.

Michael involuntarily yelled. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screeched, dropping his phone and backing up out of his chair, staring at the look of pleasure on Gavin's face. But it seemed to be mixed with worry. This was all a lot to take. He couldn't do it. Michael passed out.

"Micool. Micool?" A voice rung out multiple times, it sounded like the virus. He didn't want to open his eyes, but he did. He was in his bedroom; Gavin was there, sitting beside the bed stand. "Micool I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you this much." He whimpered.

Michael sat up in his bed. Is this a dream? He questioned. He noticed that there was no phone or computer in his room. It had to be. Gavin was only a virus. "Get away from me you freak." He hissed coldly at Gavin.

Gavin frowned. "I'm sorry." He said again, backing away from Michael a bit.

"Is this a dream?" He questioned Gavin; he knew it was, it had to be.

Gavin shook his head. "You're not dreaming Micool. I have the ability to move temporarily from an electronic device. I think I've scared that girl, Lindsey away though." He joked.

Michael looked at Gavin in disbelief, and then growled a bit when he mentioned Lindsey. "What did you do to her? YOU BETTER NOT OF LAID A FINGER ON HER YOU ASSHAT." He yelled at him, he noticed his phone on the ground, a bit of a pixel trail leading from it to Gavin. He kicked it and Gavin's image glitches a bit.

Gavin seemed to be in pain from being evaporated for a moment. "Please don't do that. I didn't hurt her; she saw me and ran out. I didn't even talk to her." He admitted, trying to block the phone with his body so that Michael couldn't touch it anymore.

Michael calmed down a bit, he looked at the sincerity in Gavin's gaze. "Okay. What do you want from me?" He asked.

"I was someone you knew Michael." Gavin spoke, his voice cracking, like he was holding back a sob. "Don't you remember me?" He asked.

Michael shook his head. "I've never known anyone named Gavin Free. Are you sure you have the right person?" He inquired, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

Gavin felt tears build up in his eyes. He really doesn't remember me? I only died 2 years again. How could he forget so quickly? Did he really not care enough to remember me? "I used to work with you Michael. I sat in the desk next to yours. I was killed in a car accident." He explained, his heart beginning to shatter at the look on Michael's face. He doesn't remember me.

Michael flinched a bit at Gavin's words. He began to get memories from the past. His eyes widened. The blood. Gavin had died there in the road. No! He wouldn't remember this. He didn't want to! Gavin was dead! GAVIN NEVER EXISTED! His mind screamed. "No. I don't remember you. Now. Get out of my house. You're only a freak. A fake being, you have the wrong person. LEAVE ME ALONE!" His soft words quickly turned into a yell as he through a pillow at Gavin, shivering as it only went through him.

Gavin's hurt expression turned to that of pure corruption, maybe a hint of hurt still there. "FINE! IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT IT!" He screeched, making a piercing pain go into Michael's ears.

Michael gasped and flinched backwards, holding his ears tightly as he almost lost hearing. He didn't have time to move before Gavin jumped on him, gripping at his throat. He quickly took his hands from his ears and tried to remove Gavin's death grip from his throat. "Ga-vin." He choked out.

Gavin's eyes widened and he released Michael, stumbling away from him. Michael took this opportunity to try and hit him with something while he was off-guard, so he threw the lamp next to his bed at him, surprisingly it didn't go through Gavin, instead slammed against his chest and sent him tumbling to the ground. While Gavin lay on the ground Michael ran for his phone and turned it off quickly, watching Gavin get sucked back in. "Michael! Wa-!" Before Gavin could finish he disappeared, but not before he left behind a small creeper head charm, which was attached to a chain, it was a necklace. Michael picked it up and his eyes widened. Suddenly he couldn't stop the memories from coming back to him. Everyone moment he had spent with the Brit before he died came back to him. And so did the day that car hit Gavin, killing him almost instantly.

Michael turned around and gasped. "GAVIN LOOK OUT!" He screamed, pointing to the car rushing towards him.

Gavin only had a chance to turn his head before he was hit. The car stopped moments after, the driver in a panic.

Michael ran over to Gavin, completely ignoring the driver of the car. Gavin was gasping for air, blood trickling from his mouth. "Mi—Micool!" He struggled to speak.

"Gavin, don't speak, okay? I'm going to get help; yo...you're going to be fine!" Michael insisted, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Gavin had already accepted his fate. He was going to die on that road, he knew it. He'd never been afraid of death, and he wasn't afraid now. He stared with tears forming in his eyes at Michael. "N-No. Micool. I..." Cough. "I…Love. I love you." He admitted before that bright light that had always shined in his eyes clouded away, and he died.

Michael lost it at that and began to sob, holding Gavin's now limp body close to him. "I love you too." He finally admitted, but it was too late.

Michael collapsed on his bed, eyes wide, and tears falling from his eyes. "What have…I done?" He spoke, solemnly. The blame he pointing towards himself when Gavin first died was coming back again. Did he just kill Gavin… again? No. Gavin was already dead, that was probably only a figment of his imagination. He reached for his phone and turned it back on. There on the screen lay the glitched Gavin, though he looked less glitchy now, with blood on him. "G-Gavin?" He murmured, calling out to the virus.

Gavin opened his eyes, they were swollen from tears and a burning pain came back to his abdomen. "Micool?" He cooed, calling back to the auburn man.

"Gavin! What happened? You're a virus, you don't bleed!" He spoke, shocked at what he saw.

"It's just what happens when you shut off the program randomly. Doesn't your computer ever tell you 'Do not shut off power' when it's doing something?" He explained, coughing up a bit of blood, it was all fake though, how could it seem so real?

"S-Sorry… I remember you Gavin." Michael admitted, watching the Virus make his way back out of the phone, shuttering a bit in pain.

Gavin's eyes widened at the words. "You… you do?" He stuttered, a beam of hope in his expression like his word just lit up.

Michael nodded. "When you left this behind." He held up the necklace. "All the memories I tried to erase came back." He explained.

Gavin took the necklace and put it back on. "Even that one part. The part where I told you that..." Before he could finish his sentence Michael interrupted him.

"I love you."

Gavin looked at him. "Yea. That part." He said, smiling.

"I love you too Gavin."

Michael sighed and then leaned forward to Gavin. This movement surprised Gavin, but he leaned forward too. They kissed. And for the first time in two years. Something clicked in both man's hearts. It was like they had downloaded something new and just installed it.


End file.
